The Dance
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: A little Christmas story about Bella being forced to go the school dance and runs into someone unexpected. Bella/Edward
1. Chapter 1

I was bored at work and I just starting writing…this is what I came up with

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

It was Christmas time again and for once, this holiday was driving me up a wall. I use to love Christmas, granted it was cold and it snowed a lot in this little town, I still loved it. Then everything happened. _He _had left me, Jacob had left me, claiming he had imprinted on a girl he saw when he had went to New York, so that left me, and of course Charlie.

"Bella, come down here and help me," my father yelled from downstairs. I pouted for a second to myself on how comfy my bed was and I would prefer not to move an inch but guilt consumed me. How often did my dad need my help? I stopped fighting with my shoulder angels and got out of bed.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back before changing into some clothes for the day. Once I reached the living room music invaded my ears and I glared at the radio.

"Geez Bells, what did it do to you?" Charlie questioned as I turned to look at him. As much as I wanted to pick the awful this up in front of me and chuck it out the window, I suppressed the urge. I would act happy today. For Charlie's sake. It wouldn't hurt to fake it for him.

"Not a thing," I smiled at him, from the look in his eyes I could tell he knew it wasn't real, "what did you need help with?"

"The turkey on the counter," he said, his cheeks turning red from embarrassment. I couldn't help but chuckle a little as I turned to enter the kitchen. Sure enough there sat the turkey and I got to work.

I was trying to distract myself, completely throw my mind into the task at hand. Something hit the window but I ignored it as I stuck the turkey in the oven. I heard it again as I sat down at the table to sip at my hot chocolate. Again I heard it and I stood from my seat so fast that the chair almost fell over. I went to the window and opened it, looked around but nothing was there. I caught the glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye and looked down to see a piece of paper. I grabbed it and shut the window before opening it.

_**Meet me at the Gazibo, you know the one. Wear that dress you wore last time.**_

A confused look pasted my face and my heart was racing. Who sent it? I placed the paper down and shrugged before walking into the living room to see Charlie in his chair watching the game.

"What are your plans for the bight Bells?" he questioned, I knew that he wanted to go to Billy's tonight so I answered without thinking.

"The school dance it tonight and Angela begged me to go so I might go there," I said and he gave me a crazy look.

"You're going to willingly go to a dance? Something must seriously be wrong with you," he laughed as I ran upstairs. Yeah, I must be crazy.

_This was going to be a one-shot but I get really busy yesterday and didn't get to finish it but I'm gonna post this part and see how many of you want me to finish it =^-^= read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… sadly

Jessica and Angela were chatting in my ears as they forced me into a chair to get me all 'dolled up' to go to the dance. Granted I hated it but today wasn't about me, I had promised myself I would let my friends have a good day and if that involved me getting all pretty then I guess I would swallow my pride and let them have their fun. They were putting a little makeup on me and curling my hair but my mind was on other things at the moment, like who had written that note.

"Oh Bella, I love your dress! You wore it to the last dance didn't you?" Jessica questioned taking the dress out of the closet. All I did was nod.

"Where did you buy it at?" Angela questioned. I looked to the ground trying to work up the nerve to say one little name.

"Umm… Alice gave it to me," I whispered and they instantly shut up which would have been nice any other day, "you guys would have gotten along, at least when it came to fashion."

"So true," Jessica finally said putting the dress in my arms, "come on, let's see it!"

I groaned as I stood up and went to the bathroom to change. They had done an amazing job! You couldn't tell that my eyes were red from lack of sleep or the dark circles. Oh the wonders of makeup, oh joy. I walked out of the room and spun around so the two of them could examine me.

"Awe, you look gorgeous!" Angela exclaimed giving me a hug.

"And now for the right shoes," Jessica snickered pointing to the high heels against the wall and my eyes got wide.

"No way! I will trip over them no matter what I do!" I complained as they both laughed.

"Oh man that was so worth it. The look on your face was priceless. Those are my shoes actually; I have a cute pair of dressy slip-ons for you. I know how you have your Bella moments," Jessica laughed before handing me the shoes. They were pretty cute and comfy for that matter.

They finished getting ready and Jessica's mother insisted on taking pictures before Mike and Ben got there. Of course more pictures were taken when they got there but I didn't have to be in the photos, thank God. I didn't need anymore blackmail from them.

"I can't believe you convinced her to come," Mike said getting into the limo.

"I didn't think it would be so easy but she barely put up a fight," Jessica smiled to me.

"Had nothing better to do," I muttered under my breath. Like any school dance we went out to eat at some fancy place and then to the school. Ben helped me out of the limo after he helped Angela.

"You look stunning as always," he complemented and I laughed.

"Why thank you kind sir," I said letting him take my hand. Angela smiled to her boyfriend as we all walked into the gymnasium.

I look in the surrounding and it really was gorgeous in here with all the decorations. The two couples excused themselves to go dance but I didn't mind too much.

My hand touched the door to go look outside but I remember the note. What if it was a trap? Then I would be walking right into it. It could always just be a cruel prank someone was trying to pull on me but something told me it wasn't. I look an uneasy breath as I pushed the door open and slowly walked around. The snow accented the lights just right and all I wanted to do was sit out here and admire the scenery. A cold chill reminded me that I hadn't brought a jacket with me as I moved my arms to try to keep warm.

My feet moved without me being aware of where I was going because I was too busy looking at the stars in the night sky. I stepped into the gazebo and I looked around. A single red rose was placed on the floor in the middle and I bent over to pick it up. Tied to it was another note and I quickly opened it and read it.

'_You look absolutely breathtaking.'_

A small smile graced my lips as I ran my fingers over the pedal, so soft. Sadly, whoever this admirer was, I would have to obviously let them down; I don't think I could ever love anyone after Edward. My thoughts were racing as I thought about who it might be but I couldn't think of anyone.

I saw something move within the shadows and my heart started racing as I was about to turn and go back inside but I heard a noise. I turned to see what it was but nothing was there. A second later I felt two arms wrap around my waist as I was pulled back into something that felt like a brick. My voice got caught in my throat so I couldn't scream.

"Bella," I heard them breath as they buried their face in my hair. I felt tears fill my eyes as I tried to control myself. I think I would have fallen to my knees if his arms hadn't been around me.

"Edward," I whispered as his arms tightened around me, strangely keeping me warm.

Read Enjoy Review

Sorry for any spelling errors… I just don't have time at the moment to go fix them but I figured I would post it none the less. Hope you enjoy it… There is one more chapter coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!!! =^-^=

I stood there looking at the ground trying to comprehend everything. I couldn't think of anything to say, what do you say to the guy that left you for almost a year proclaiming he didn't want you anymore? I hung my head dejectedly and my shoulders slumped a bit.

"Is this a joke?" I whispered to myself most than anyone.

"No," he answered quickly, his breath hit my cheek and I about lost it. I jumped out of his arms and spun around to face him, my initial plan was to yell at him, to try to make him understand everything he had put me through but my words got caught in my throat as I looked him in the eyes.

Just looking into his eyes told me everything I wanted to know. The pain was written all over his face. A sad smile was on his lips as he forced himself to look away.

"Where have you been?" I questioned as his eyes locked with mine.

"Hunting," he said and I looked at him as if he was crazy but I didn't question him about it. I shivered a little as the wind blew and he took his jacket off, draping it over my shoulders causing me to flinch from how cold it was at first and he apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I said cuddling into the jacket. It smelled like him and at the moment that was all that mattered.

"I should go," he said about to turn around to walk away.

"Why?" I questioned, my voice shaking. He was going to leave? Just like that?

"I don't think your friends are too fond of me," he stated as I grabbed his wrist.

"Who cares," I said, "you can't just leave again. I'm not strong enough to make it through this time."

He looked at me as I stepped closer to him, my arms extended outward towards him. He didn't hesitate to clear the distance between us taking me in his arms.

"Bella, you have no idea how much I missed you," he whispered placing his hand under my chin to make me look at him. I felt tears come to my eyes but I bit my lip in an attempt to keep them at bay, "I will never leave you again, I promise."

That did it, one by one tears slid down my face as I leaned up and caught his lips with mine. I didn't care if he was going to push me away saying it was too much. His arms went around my waist as he kissed me back, I couldn't help but smile. This felt so right, having him in my arms, having him kiss me.

"I'll give you whatever you want. No matter what the cost," he breathed pulling me away to look me in the eyes.

"You already know what I want but I can wait," I said as we started to sway back and forth. He started humming my lullaby as I leaned forward to place my head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you," I smiled to him. He was back, He was mine, and I was going to be with him forever and always.

_End_

Read Enjoy Review =^-^=


End file.
